Drøm
by dragaonamoita
Summary: Lily e James tem um encontro inusitado, mas não quer dizer que a vida deles precisa permanecer a mesma.


"Oh, merda." O copo de café recém comprado de Lily Evans havia virado em cima de todos os seus relatórios recém impressos. "Merda, merda, _merda_."

Ela tentou salvá-los jogando uma blusa de moletom em cima, tentando minimizar o estrago feito a todo custo, os olhos em desespero e os cabelos lisos e ruivos revoltos. Só conseguiu manchar a blusa e rasgar algumas folhas, fazendo com que o cheiro de café ficasse por todo o ambiente. Lily colocou a mão em sua cabeça, tentando conter sua irritação.

"O que houve aí?" Marlene McKinnon, sua melhor amiga, perguntou alarmada. Elas dividiam a mesma sala, que era espaçosa o suficiente para duas pessoas trabalharem. Ergueu o pescoço e pôde ver o café gotejando no chão de madeira. "Não acredito..."

Lily suspirou sonoramente, de olhos fechados. Ela levou muitas horas para cumprir aquela tarefa, como um simples copo de café poderia arruinar tudo tão rapidamente? Aquele, definitivamente, não era o dia dela, e ele _mal havia começado_. Já tinha se atrasado pois fechou a porta do apartamento com a chave dentro e precisou falar com o porteiro que sumiu por 15 misteriosos minutos, retornando com um leve cheiro de cigarro.

"Vou atrasar os outros relatórios em meia hora pois vou ter que reimprimir esses aqui, talvez consiga salvar um ou dois, mas..." Olhou para a pequena pilha de papéis encharcados. "Espero que o Alastor não resolva passar por aqui hoje..."

Batidas na porta. A cabeça de Alastor Moody, seu chefe, aparece na porta, logo em seguida.  
"Evans, relatórios na minha mesa em meia hora." Ele olhou para a tragédia com desgosto. "Meia hora!"

E fechou a porta atrás de si, com força suficiente para tremer as janelas. _Ótimo_ , Lily pensou, _será que se eu disser que vai chover dinheiro, vai realmente acontecer?_

Atrás de si, Marlene deu uma risadinha. Lily virou o corpo para ficar de frente para a amiga, a descrença estampada em seu rosto.

"Não é engraçado, Lene!" Reclamou e isso fez com que a amiga risse mais. "Como vou terminar tudo em meia hora? Ele quer os relatórios novos e os antigos!"

"Sorte a sua que fiz hora extra ontem, posso imprimir os antigos para você enquanto você finaliza os novos. Francamente, Lily, você precisa ser mais organizada." Indicou a mesa da ruiva. Nela, continham três pastas, o copo de café caído, papéis espalhados, uma blusa jogada de qualquer jeito no encosto da cadeira, um chapéu no monitor do computador. Não surpreendia que Lily tivesse derrubado seu café, já que estava tão perto de sua mão. "Pelo menos não caiu no computador. Moody está de mau humor hoje."

Lily suspirou e deu início ao seu trabalho, organizou a mesa, jogou fora as coisas no lixo e tratou de correr com os relatórios. Num geral, o chefe era muito legal e gostava de Lily, mas quando acordava com o pé esquerdo era difícil qualquer funcionário aguentar.

Marlene tamborilou os dedos na mesa, observando ao redor, esperando a impressora fazer seu trabalho. A sala era ampla, a parede dos fundos tendo duas janelas enormes, emolduradas por cortinas brancas que estavam abertas, permitindo a entrada do sol tímido de outono. Duas mesas de madeira iguais estavam posicionadas, uma à direita e outra à esquerda, cada uma pertencendo às duas amigas. O chão de madeira escuro estava brilhante, já que havia sido encerado pouco antes de Lily e Marlene chegarem.

Felizmente conseguiu entregar tudo antes da meia hora exigida pelo chefe graças a ajuda da amiga. O dia se passou lentamente, Lily não saiu para almoçar, o que a deixou mais irritada ainda, já que Moody despejou mais trabalho em cima dela e Marlene, e dessa vez não tinha como ajudá-la, pois o chefe deu a mesma quantidade de trabalho para ela.  
Quando finalmente Lily saiu da editora, sua cabeça estava latejando tanto que mal conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo. Marlene ficara mais uma vez fazendo hora extra, alegando que precisava de todo dinheiro que pudesse conseguir para ir visitar seus parentes na Escócia e ainda fazer compras nas férias. A companhia da amiga bem que viria a calhar. Lily gostaria de jogar conversa fora, comer bobagem e rir de qualquer coisa pra descontrair o dia cansativo que ela teve.

Logo após passar numa cafeteria e tomar um grande café acompanhado de alguns donuts, ela decidiu que era ruim o suficiente ir para casa e ficar sozinha pensando em como seu dia fora incrivelmente desastroso. Em poucos minutos, descobriu que precisava de paz e silêncio, então seguiu para o Hyde Park que por sua sorte ficava próximo de casa, então se começasse a chover – o que era bem provável -, ela não ficaria encharcada.

Retirou seu exemplar de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ da bolsa de trabalho e rapidamente mergulhou naquele mundo, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, até um focinho preto aparecer em seu colo. Ela se assustou e deu um gritinho, mas o enorme cachorro preto se manteve ali.

"Oi, bonitão. O que está fazendo sozinho aqui?" Fez um afago no cão e viu que tinha com ele uma coleira e uma placa de identificação, mas não foi preciso ligar para o dono, um homem de óculos e camiseta cinza estava correndo com uma guia na mão, parecendo um pouco desesperado.

"Aí está você, Snuffles." Disse o homem desconhecido quando se aproximou do banco que Lily estava. O cão apenas abanou o rabo, mas não lhe deu atenção. Estava gostando do afago. "Desculpe, ele te incomodou?"

Lily meneou com a cabeça, olhando de maneira afetuosa pro cachorro. Ela fez uma nota mental de que deveria adotar um mais pra frente.

"De forma alguma, adoro cachorros. " Disse. Analisou o homem que estava ao seu lado, um pouco ofegante. Ele era bem bonito, tinha um moletom amarrado na cintura e usava jeans. O mais impressionante, ao ver dela, eram os olhos. Eram de um tom bonito de castanho mas ela não pode reparar melhor pois o olhar que antes estava no cachorro se voltou para ela. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas ele teve a sensibilidade de não comentar nada.

"Sou James, como você pode ter lido na plaquinha do Snuffles." Riu, um pouco sem graça. Ela notou que James não era acostumado a estranhas coincidências como essa. "Ele escapou de mim quando fui beber água. Espero mesmo que não tenha te incomodado."

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta, levantando-se enquanto James colocava a guia no cachorro e ele se postava ao lado dele. Já estava começando a ficar escuro e ela não gostava muito de andar por aí quando a noite caía.

"Não incomodou, eu já estava indo para casa, de qualquer forma. Foi um prazer, James. Tchau, Snuffles." Afagou o cachorro por uma última vez, sorrindo, e ganhou uma lambida de presente. Ela se virou para ir embora e deu alguns passos quando ouviu a voz masculina chamando-a novamente, ela virou-se para trás.

"Você não me disse seu nome." James bagunçou os cabelos com uma mão livre e um sorriso bonito no rosto.

"Sou Lily." Ela respondeu, sorrindo como quem se desculpa. A cabeça dela estivera tão cheia durante o dia que se esqueceu das boas maneiras, aparentemente.

"Nos vemos por aí, Lily." Ele respondeu, simplesmente, acenou em despedida, aquele bonito sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios.

Ela se virou e iniciou seu caminho para casa, pensando em como tinha sido louco aquele dia. Ela mal sabia que as coisas poderiam piorar durante a semana. 

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, galerinho!  
Depois de sete anos sem escrever absolutamente nada (pra vocês terem uma noção, minha última fanfic foi postada no Orkut!), eu cheguei com uma história clichê e dramática pra vocês. Espero que gostem, sejam muito bem vindos.  
Sugestões? Manda aqui pra mim!  
Até a próxima.


End file.
